


the last man on earth

by Georgie_Ansley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, no capitalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Ansley/pseuds/Georgie_Ansley
Summary: tick tocktick tock





	

it was silent, all except the pleasant crackling of the fire and the firm, steady beat of his heart. the curtains were drawn, the doors locked. the mournful howling of the wind was muted, as the last man on earth waits.

and waits.

and waits.

the clock ticked gently, reminiscent of the click of a hoof.

but still, he waits.

tick tock.

tick tock.

on and on.

over and over.

he can't find it in him to make a noise.

caught in his solitude, he thinks. he thinks and remembers. but of what?

perhaps his family. his wedding, his children.

he waits until he hears it.

knock knock.

a quiet pounding on the door.

he rises to his feet, cautiously unbolting the door.

before him stands the last woman on earth.


End file.
